


Piercings

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a tongue piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

Joel loved kissing Ray, he loved the way he could take dominance, he loved the way Ray tasted, he loved the fact that Ray seemed to melt in his arms as the kiss got more heated. But the thing Joel loved the most about Ray would be when they kissed, and Ray had his tounge peircing on.

The main reason Joel loved that piece of metal so much, was that he could swipe his tongue over it, move it a little, play with it basically. You know, because he needed some entertainment when he was kissing his fucking boyfriend.

Ray doesn’t mind, of course, half of the reason why he kept the damn thing on would be to fill Joel’s childish need to play with something that wasn’t /his/.

“Why did you even get it in the first place if you don’t even like it?” Joel asked as Ray looked at the tv, bored out of his mind ever since Joel turned the finance channel on. Ray snapped out of his daze.  
“Because I was a stupid rebellious teenager.”

“Really? Come on.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“Naw it’s true. Basically got this shit as a big fuck you to my parents. Boy did they get pissed when I couldn’t talk properly when I first got it.  
“Rebellious Ray? You have to be shitting me.”

“Shut up I can be rebellious.”

“Says the kid who stays home all day to play video games.”  
“What do you want me to do? Crystal meth or something?”  Joel laughed.

“No I can’t see you being anything other than.” Joel motioned to the whole of Ray, “This.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m boring?”

“No! No.” I just. Joel looked back at the TV.  
“Yeah, you better stop talking,” Ray jeered. Joel put Ray into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“Rebellious.” Joel  _pffted_.  
“Shut up.”  


End file.
